berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Pippin/Image Gallery
Panels= Guts remembers the Falcons.jpg|Pippin as part of Guts' memories of the Band of the Falcon. |-| Prints= Pippin Manga.jpg|Pippin holds his spiked mace. Pippin Horseback hq.png|A fully armored Pippin ready to fight on horseback. Pippin cannon.jpg|Pippin mans a cannon with Guts. Band of the Falcon peaceful.jpg|Pippin sits with his arms folded, listening to Judeau play his lute to the rest of the Band of the Falcon. BIF BotF.png|Pippin waves a flag alongside the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Manga V5 Cover Art.png|Pippin, in armor, along with the rest of the Band of the Falcon and Zodd. Concept Art= Berserk anime setting 013.jpg|A full body sketch of Pippin for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 034.jpg|A height comparison between a young Pippin, Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Corkus and Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 032.jpg|A height comparison of a young Pippin alongside the other youthful members of the Band of the Falcon, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 124.jpg|A height comparison between an older Pippin, Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Corkus, Rickert and Charlotte for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 125.jpg|A height comparison of an older Pippin alongside the other older members of the Band of the Falcon and Charlotte, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 106.jpg|Back to back full body sketches of Pippin for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 105.jpg|Full body sketches of a young Pippin clad in armor, with illustrations of his hands' plating, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 027.jpg|Front and back full body sketches of an older Pippin for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 026.jpg|Front and back full body sketches of an older Pippin clad in armor, with illustrations of his chest plating, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 103.jpg|Profile drawings of a young Pippin for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 102.jpg|Profile drawings of an older Pippin from various angles for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 020.jpg|Profile sketches of Pippin from various angles for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 104.jpg|Concept sketches of Pippin's spiked mace, with the wielder for size comparison, for the 1997 anime. 05EXTRA-B.jpg|Detailed concept drawings of Pippin, including profile drawings, full body drawings and helmet concepts, along with concept art for Judeau, for the 1997 anime. |-| Anime (1997)= Judeau and Pippin Greeting the Soldiers.png|Judeau and Pippin greeting soldiers. Pippin shares in the Band's Concern.png|Pippin shares in the Falcons' concern for Griffith. Pippin's Last Stand.png|Pippin in pain during his last stand at the Eclipse. Conversation at the Camp.png|Conversing at the camp with Judeau, Rickert and Corkus before Griffith's rescue mission. Band of the Falcon briefing.png|Pippin present at a Band of the Falcon briefing. Pippin_Disturbed.png|Pippin disheartened during Guts' duel with Griffith. Judeau and Pippin's Awe.png|Judeau and Pippin in awe during the Eclipse. Pippin on the Offensive.png|Pippin on the offensive during the Eclipse. At the Doctor's.png|Pippin in the medic's tent. The Band of the Falcon's Mission.png|Pippin alongside Casca, Judeau and Guts on a mission to rescue Griffith from the King of Midland's torture. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Pippin Royal Ball.png|Pippin at the royal Midland ball. Pippin Winter Clothes.png|Pippin in winter clothing during Guts' duel with Griffith. |-| Promos= Laserdisc BoTH Griffith Rescue 1997.png|Promotional art of Pippin on the mission to rescue Griffith from the King of Midland's torture alongside Guts, Casca, Judeau, Rickert and Corkus for the 1997 anime. 12EXTRA-A.jpg|Art which depicts a burning Brand of Sacrifice surrounded by an image of Guts remembering the Band of the Falcon for the 1997 anime. TGAAI Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Pippin as a member of the Band of the Falcon for the first film of the film trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. TGAAII Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Pippin in armor for the second film of the trilogy - [Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey]. TGAA BotF Groupshot.png|Art of Pippin together with Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Rickert, and Corkus by character designer/animation director Naoyuki Onda for the film trilogy. Band of the Falcon trilogy promo image.jpg|Promotional image of the Band of the Falcon together on the battlefield for the film trilogy. TCG= |-| Berserk Musou= |-| Merchandise= Pippin statue Berserk Berserk.jpg|Pippin statue released by Berserk Berserk. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages